


you should let the right one in

by cathar



Series: Hetalia Kink Meme fills [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Poland tops, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathar/pseuds/cathar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"”Aahn, Poland, wait!” Lithuania’s hands clamp down on Poland’s wrists before he can begin undoing the buttons of his shirt, which under the circumstances seems like a really, really weird thing to do."</i>
</p>
<p>Fill for this prompt:</p>
<p>Poland sees Lithuania's scars before/while doing it. Liet's doesn't want Poland to see, but he pays special attention to them, like kissing them, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you should let the right one in

**Author's Note:**

> My personal OTP, not to mention writing Poland topping is really fun

”Aahn, Poland, _wait_!” Lithuania’s hands clamp down on Poland’s wrists before he can begin undoing the buttons of his shirt, which under the circumstances seems like a really, really weird thing to do.

Mostly, this is because the circumstances include Poland naked, straddling Lithuania’s lap in nothing but a pair of _really cute_ panties that are probably, like, ruined because of all the precum that’s been soaking into them. Lithuania has been characteristically uncomfortable with getting undressed, opting to leave the button-down shirt that he wore to the world meeting on even when he’s only wearing boxer shorts. Poland had been straddling Lithuania’s lap, grinding down on him to wring out more of those sweet moans that he had grown so fond of.

Except, now that Poland stops and thinks, he’s never really seen Lithuania without a shirt on since Russia’s. His hands are still in Lithuania’s grip, so he twists down and pouts at the same time. “But, Liet, why? I want to fuck you really badly and, like, see all of you why I do it.” Lithuania makes a stifled gasp, and lets go of his wrists , so Poland settles for pulling Lithuania’s shirt collar away from his neck and sucking a cherry-red mark right where everyone will be able to see it. Even if Lithuania has to wear high collars, it’s okay, because people will see the mark and know that he’s _Poland’s._

”It’s not that I don’t- aah, _fuck_ \- want to, Poland.” Lithuania breathes, a mixture of shame and pleasure twisting in his voice. Poland doesn’t think it sounds like the Liet he knows at all. He pulls back, brow furrowing in concern as he tips his forehead against Lithuania’s and lets him breathe for a moment before continuing on explaining. ”It’s the scars, I don’t want them to-“ and he breaks off, and there’s tears in his eyes.

Poland, right now, is pissed. Fucking downright _pissed_. He loves Lithuania, has for a really long time, and he can’t even be intimate with him without that bastard intruding again. He wants to hold Lithuania down and fuck him, until he can’t even remember his own name let alone anything painful. He wants Lithuania to be full of only happiness.

So he pushes him down on the bed, sliding both of his hands up Lithuania’s button down and tweaking at his nipples. Lithuania arches and tries to protest, but Poland cuts him off. “Liet, I love you. I love all of you, I love your eyes, I love your smile-“ he’s slipped his hands out and is finally undoing the buttons, finally laying his lover bare. “-and I even love your scars.”

Poland is babbling, not even sure of what he’s saying anymore, crawling down to run his hands along Lithuania’s ribs and the bumpy scar tissue there. “Because _it’s you_. I, like, love you so much, Liet.” He mouths over a nipple, laves his tongue along a scar running up the side of his chest. “You should always think of me.”

Lithuania is gasping under his ministrations, wiggling and clutching the bedsheets. Poland traces the network of his scarred body, moving with gentle hands and a clever tongue. His panties come off, then Lithuania’s boxer shorts, and then the cap of the lubricant he’s brought clicks open. Lithuania moves into his hands and knees, ass up and waiting and bare.

Poland starts slow, one finger, and allows Lithuania to clench up and tremble, rubbing gently into his inner walls until Lithuania is relaxed enough to allow another finger. He starts to thrust and spread at the same, gently slipping in and out. Lithuania is shaking under him, moaning desperately and rocking into his hand and out again as he’s stretched open. Poland adds a third finger, moving that back and forth a bit before he deems Lithuania ready for his dick.

”Don’t tense up, Liet.” He murmurs, sliding in just the head of his dick and then waiting for approval. It takes a moment, muttered encouragements flowing into Lithuania’s ear as Poland leans over his back, and then Lithuania gasps “G-go, I’m fine.” Poland makes a noise of assent and then slides in, all the way until he’s balls deep. Lithuania is making small desperate gasping noises, but in a good way. So Poland moves, pulling back out and thrusting back in, and he gasps and Lithuania lets out a pleased yelp and it’s wonderful how they can move together.

Poland turns Lithuania over after a while, when they’re both close, and kisses away the tears dripping down his face. “It’s totally okay, Liet.” He soothes quietly, reaching down to wrap a hand around Lithuania’s dick because he can tell that they’re both close. “Come with me.”

It only takes a few pulls, a few thrusts before he’s coming in Lithuania and Lithuania spills all over his hand, and it’s what Poland had always wanted. They clean up in a comfortable silence, and when they’re curled up in bed together, a hand slips into his and it feels like it was always supposed to be there.

”I love you, Poland.”

”Love you too, Liet.”

_Always._


End file.
